What is Sex, Daddy?
by aiharacchi
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya anak - anak yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar/Tetsu-kun, kamu akan tahu saat dewasa/Jadi... Tetsuya bukan anak papa?/Ingatkan Akashi untuk tidak menitipkan anaknya ke Kiseki no sedai. Happy reading minna-san


**~What is Sex, daddy?~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujisaki**

**(**Tidak ada komersil di fanfic ini. So... Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanya seorang anak yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu besar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaa~ anakmu manis sekali Aka-chan~"

Begitulah komentar mantan manajer tim basket Teikou, yang kini menjadi model.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya menghela nafas singkat. Hari ini reuni tim basketnya semasa SMP bentrok dengan rapat mendadak perusahaan Akashi. Padahal setelah reuni, ia berjanji untuk mengajak putra kesayangannya untuk membeli mainan didambakan anaknya.

Seperti hal itu tidak terwujud. Jadwal Akashi terbilang padat hari ini.

"Jadi namanya siapa-ssu?"

"Akashi Tetsuya." Akashi melirik anak berambut biru di sampingnya. Tetsuya terlihat malu dengan boneka kelinci-nya.

"Wah~ Kawaii~"

Lagi - lagi pujian Momoi.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut reuni kalian." Semuanya serentak terdiam. "Ada rapat mendadak yang harus kudatangi."

"Tunggu dulu Akashi, kau 'kan baru sampai!" sahut Aomine, berakhir mendapat tatapan tajam Akashi yang melegenda.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku titipkan Tetsuya pada kalian."

"Hei!"

Akashi―tanpa peduli protes lainnya―berjongok, menjajarkan tingginya dengan Tetsuya.

"Hari ini papa tidak bisa menemanimu, maaf ya..." Akashi meminta maaf?! Ternyata... setelah mempunyai anak, Akashi bisa berubah ya. "Tetsuya, kamu nanti sama mereka ya."

"Papa... bukannya papa janji akan temani Tetsuya beli mainan?" Tetsuya memeluk boneka kelincinya makin erat.

Oh... so cute~

"Papa tahu, besok kita habiskan seharian di taman bermain, okay?" Akashi tersenyum begitu melihat putranya mengangguk senang.

"Kalau ada apa - apa, bilang ayah ya." Diam - diam Akashi mengeluarkan gunting dan menunjukan ke Kiseki no Sedai.

Semua merinding. Kalau begini Akashi bisa - bisa berubah menjadi raja iblis menakutkan.

Demi nyawa, mereka harus menjaga Tetsuya!

"Papa pergi dulu ya sayang." Kecupan kasih sayang mendarat ke dahi Tetsuya.

Akashi pergi, meninggalkan Tetsuya.

Kini mereka harus menjaga anak semata wayang Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya memandang bosan mainan yang dibawanya dari rumah. Teman papanya sibuk mengobrol antar satu sama lain. Melupakan dirinya.

Membosankan...

Tetsuya berjalan menjauh dari kumpulan mainan dengan boneka kelinci putih. Untuk jaga - jaga, siapa tahu ternyata om - om dan tante disana jahat. Jadi Tetsuya bisa pukul mereka dengan boneka.

Tetsuya, alangkah baiknya kalau kau bawa gunting yang selalu diselipkan ayahmu di tasmu. Itu lebih ampuh dibandingkan boneka.

"Ternyata Satsuki tidak lihai dalam seks~"

"Daiki!" Momoi jitak kepala suaminya. "Jaga ucapanmu! Disini ada anak Aka-chan, kita bisa mati kalau pikiran suci Tetsu-kun tercemar."

"Tenang Momoi, Tetsuya a―Tetsuya!" Midorima terlonjak kaget begitu melihat disampingnya. Hanya ada mainan berserakan tanpa Tetsuya disana.

.

.

.

Tetsuya hilang.

.

.

.

Tamatlah sudah riwayat mereka.

Kiseki no Sedai langsung melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada Tetsuya. Bagaimana ini?! Bisa - bisa Akashi membunuh mereka menghilangkan anak semata wayangnya.

Ingat, semenjak Akashi kehilangan istrinya, Kuroko Tetsuki, ia berubah jadi son-complex yang sudah over.

Pernah sekali Tetsuya sakit demam. Akashi langsung panik dan menelepon Midorima tanpa henti - henti. Padahal hanya cukup suruh Tetsuya istirahat. Tapi Akashi kelewatan, sampai - sampai pertanyaan absurd dilontarkan.

"Apakah Tetsuya baik - baik saja? Bukankah ini bisa menyangkut nyawa."

"Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia mati―ah, tidak! Tetsuya, jangan tidur dan tinggalkan ayah!"

Untungnya Midorima bisa mengerti kondisi Akashi yang kian OOC.

Waktu Tetsuya baru masuk sekolah, Akashi sebagai seorang ayah mulai melakukan tugas. Mulai memilihkan guru yang pantas untuk Tetsuya, perlengkapan sekolah dari pensil, penghapus, dan bahkan sampai laptop yang super cangih―jelas - jelas Tetsuya belum membutuhkannya.

Belum lagi Akashi menemani Tetsuya di hari pertamanya dengan bodyguard yang berjejer setiap sisi sekolah. Membuat banyak anak - anak disana ketakutan.

Intinya Akashi adalah ayah yang paling absurd di dunia.

Dan kini jika Tetsuya hilang, Kiseki no Sedai akan menerima ke-absurd mantan kapten mereka.

Apalagi kalau bukan gunting keramatnya yang sudah terkenal kesaktian dalam menyiksa orang.

"Kise-ojisan."

"GYAAAA!" Hampir saja minumannya jatuh ke kepala anak berambut biru.

Tunggu dulu.

Anak berambut biru?

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise langsung memeluk Tetsuya di depannya. "Kemana saja kau? Tapi syukurlah~ nyawa kita masih selamat."

Yang lain ikut menghela nafas. Nyawa mereka masih selamat.

"Daritadi aku disini." Begitulah yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya kecil.

Bagaimana dia berada disini? Apa jangan - jangan kekuatan Akashi mengerikan menurun ke Tetsuya sehingga kekuatan tersebut menjadi mengurangi hawa keberadaan Tetsuya.

Kiseki no Sedai sepakat menamai kemampuan Tetsuya dengan nama misdirection.

"Omong - omong, kenapa oji-san mengatakan nyawa kalian masih selamat?" tanya Kuroko binggung.

"Kalau Tetsu-chin hilang, kita bisa dihukum mati sama Aka-chin." si raksasa ungu itu tetap melanjutkan makan maibou.

"Mati? Bukankah papa orang yang baik ya? Papa bilang dia akan memaafkan setiap orang tanpa pamrih."

Kini giliran Kiseki no Sedai yang bingung.

Akashi memaafkan orang tanpa pamrih?

Yang ada Akashi bakal kasih neraka ke orang.

"Terus papa paling baik kasih hukuman. Hukuman papa selalu ringan tapi sanggup membuat orang sadar."

Kiseki no Sedai cengo.

Pintar sekali Akashi menipu anaknya yang masih polos.

Tetsuya sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan keheningan. Ah, kalau tidak salah ada percakapan om-nya yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Alhasil, Tetsuya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Aomine-ojisan, seks itu apa sih?"

.

.

.

Kiseki no Sedai terdiam.

.

.

.

Apa katanya?

.

.

.

"Tetsu, coba kau ulangi lagi." Aomine menatap Tetsuya lekat - lekat.

Tetsuya dengan wajah datar namun penasaran membuka mulutnya, melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Seks itu apa?"

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Jawab atau enggak ya...

.

.

.

Kalau dijawab, bisa - bisa pikiran suci Kuroko ternodai. Akashi pasti akan membunuh mereka.

Kalau tidak dijawab, bisa - bisa Kuroko bertanya ke Akashi. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, mungkin Akashi akan mengeluarkan jurus guntingnya pada Kiseki no Sedai.

Pilihanya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan Kiseki no Sedai.

"Tetsu, kamu terlalu muda untuk mengetahuinya," jelas Momoi. "Itu hanya orang dewasa yang boleh tahu."

"Tapi kata papa, om dan tante seperti anak - anak. Jadi Tetsuya tidak takut."

"..."

Momoi tidak bisa berkomentar lagi.

"Seks itu adalah proses membuat anak-ssu!" Kise menjawab dengan semangat. "Jadi sepasang suami-istri, seperti papa mama, membuat anak seperti Tetsuya."

Sepertinya penjelasan Kise tidak mencemari pikiran Tetsuya. Kiseki no Sedai akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi kenapa harus papa mama?"

Kise garuk - garuk kepala, walau tidak gatal. "Karena mereka ingin anak."

Oke, pertanyaan dan jawaban sudah mulai tidak nyambung.

Tetsuya memiringkan kepala polos, "Terus caranya?"

.

.

.

Lagi - lagi hening.

.

.

.

Seberapa sih over-protective Akashi sehingga Tetsuya begitu polos seperti malaikat?!

"Tentunya dengan seks Tetsu!" Aomine akhirnya berani bersuara. Dia sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Jadi seks adalah proses membuat anak." Kiseki no Sedai mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Tetsuya. "Prosesnya seperti apa?"

Oh, my God...

Akashi Tetsuya, kalau pintar jangan tanya beginian... Bisa - bisa kepolosanmu tercemari dan Kiseki no Sedai menanggung hukuman mengerikan dari Akashi Seijuurou.

"Coba aja cari di internet. Nanti kamu selain tahu seks bisa liat cewek cantik," sahut Aomine dan sukses mendapatkan tamparan dan omelan istrinya, Momoi.

"Tapi kata papa Tetsuya tidak boleh pakai internet. Katanya disana banyak orang jahat."

Dapat dipahami. Akashi Seijuurou memang hebat dalam menjaga kesucian dan kepolosan anaknya.

Tapi Kuroko masih belum puas dengan jawaban pertanyaanya. Apa susahnya sih jawab pertanyaan dan menjelaskan secara detail. Ayahnya saja menjawab pertanyaannya secara detail.

Saking detailnya, sampai - sampai buku perguruan tinggi dibawa-bawa.

Intinya, Akashi Seijuurou memang seorang panutan untuk semua ayah di muka bumi ini.

"Murasakibara-ojisan."

Seketika maibou Murasakibara terjatuh. Semua orang di reunian itu melirik Murasakibara.

"Seks itu apa?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha membuat anak buah ayah yang paling penurut itu menjawabnya.

Oke, Murasakibara pernah ingat peraturan baru Akashi, bos-nya itu.

Pertama, jangan pernah cemari pikiran Tetsuya dengan hal - hal negatif.

Artinya Murasakibara harus menjaga Tetsuya dalam hal yang akan diketahuinya saat dewasa.

Kedua, perintah Tetsuya sama dengan perintah Akashi.

Artinya, semua perintah Tetsuya harus dituruti saat Akashi masih memberlakukannya. Untungnya Tetsuya anaknya penurut dengan ayahnya, jadi Akashi masih memberlakukannya.

Kini, kedua perintah absolut Akashi sedang bentrok karena pertanyaan absrud Tetsuya.

"Seks itu―" pandangan Akashi yang marah tiba - tiba terlintas dibenak Murasakibara. "―tanya Mido-chin. Aku tidak tahu."

Midorima langsung merinding disko. Murasakibara pintar juga ya, mengalihkan ke orang pintar macam Midorima.

"Midorima-ojisan."

Glek. Kalau begini harus dijelaskan secara ilmiah.

Menurut Oha-osa, keberuntungan Cancer berada peringkat empat dari bawah. Lucky item-nya spidol dan papan tulis. Apakah ini kesialannya hari ini?

Tunggu dulu,

Spidol? Papan tulis?

"Akan kujelaskan." Kiseki no Sedai minus Midorima menatap tak percaya, beneran nih Midorima akan jelaskan.

Tetsuya terlihat bersemangat. Akhirnya om berambut hijau ini mau menjelaskannya.

"Sebenarnya seks itu memiliki rumus. Kami biasa menyebutnya rumus seks."

.

.

.

Rumus seks?

.

.

.

Memangnya ini pelajaran matematika?!

.

.

.

"Ayah tambah ibu sama dengan anak." Midorima menuliskannya dengan Hiragana, agar Kuroko bisa membacanya. Kiseki no Sedai lainnya mengangguk. "Awalnya seks itu pelukan―"

"Mido-chan! Kau serius akan menjelaskannya sampai kegiatannya!" wajah Momoi sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Midorima menghela nafas. "Dengarkan dulu, Momoi. Aku tetap akan menjaga kesucian Tetsuya."

"Midorima-ojisan, tapi kalau aku pelukan dengan Kagami-kun, kok kami enggak punya anak."

.

.

.

Halo, ada dinding yang tidak terpakai. Midorima ingin menjedotkan kepalanya~

.

.

.

"Itu harus terikat dengan tali pernikahan. Lagipula kau harus membutuhkan wanita kalau membuat anak," sahut Midorima tidak sabar.

Sumpah, anak ini polosnya sudah kelewatan.

"Tapi Riko-chan dan Hyuuga-kun kalau pelukan tidak menghasilkan anak."

Ah~ seandainya kalau Tetsuya bukan anak Akashi, rasanya Midorima ingin menjadikan kelinci percobaan.

Kesabaran Midorima benar - benar akan habis.

"Nanti cari di internet aja, Tetsuyacchi." Hanya itu yang Kise ucapkan untuk meringankan beban Midorima. "Nah, Midocchi, lanjutkan."

Midorima berdehem. "Ketika pelukan, mereka menghasilkan sebuah sel. Wanita menghasilkan sel telur, dan pria menghasilkan sel sprema." Midorima menggambarnya. "Mereka secara alami akan bersatu, dan menghasilkan anak."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Lumayan mengerti penjelasan Midorima.

"Kita anggap sel ini adalah warna." Midorima mengeluarkan spidol warna. "Seandainya Aomine dan Kise menikah―"

"Midorima-ojisan, mereka kan dua - duanya cowok."

"Anggap saja Kise wanita." Alhasil Kise mewek dengan tak elit. "Karena Kise kuning dan Aomine biru, anaknya akan berwarna hijau. Kamu mengerti Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk senang. Akhirnya ia mengerti tentang hal ini.

Ini berarti nyawa Kiseki no Sedai masih selamat.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, tiba - tiba Tetsuya terdiam. Kiseki no Sedai makin bingungg.

"Midorima-ojisan," suara lirih Tetsuya membuat Midorima menatap anak itu. "Merah campur biru itu hasilnya apa?"

"Jelas warna ungu," jawab Midorima agak binggung.

.

.

.

Eh―tunggu dulu.

.

.

.

Merah campur biru.

Rambut Akashi merah, istrinya biru.

Anaknya biru.

Merah campur biru hasilnya ungu

Merah Akashi campur biru istrinya menghasilkan anak berwarna ungu.

Anaknya berwarna ungu.

Tetsuya biru...

.

.

.

"Apa jangan - jangan Tetsuya bukan anak papa..."

Glek. Kok malah jadi sinetron.

"Tunggu dulu Tetsuya, bukan maksudku seperti itu."

Terlambat. Tetsuya sudah nangis kencang.

Saat bersamaan, seorang butler berambut hitam legam membuka pintu ruangan reuni. Mereka semua langsung melihat butler bergestur tegap dan memiliki lambang di jasnya.

Itu butler Akashi.

"Maaf, saya ingin menjemput Tuan Muda Tetsuya untuk menghadiri les musik."

Oh, terlambat sudah.

"Omong - omong, kenapa Tuan Muda menangis?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan sabit tidak begitu terang malam ini. Awan - awan nakal menutupi keindahan cahaya bulan sabit. Langit - langit gelap itu sepertinya akan menandakan badai.

Tapi Akashi tidak peduli.

Akashi langsung menaruh diri di sofa ruang kerjanya. Rapat bisnis dan rasa cemasnya akan anaknya yang ditinggal teman semasa SMP-nya.

Akashi masih ingat, teman SMP-nya sama sekali tidak waras. Takut menodai pikiran polos Tetsuya.

"Mitsuko, dimana Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi

Biasanya sebelum tidur, Tetsuya selalu memberi ciuman selamat malam. Tapi hari ini kenapa Tetsuya tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya ya...

"Tuan Muda sedang di kamarnya dan tidak ingin diganggu. Ia mengatakan kalau sedang sibuk malam ini."

Tumben Tetsuya sibuk.

Akashi langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku akan ke kamarnya." Lalu ia melirik butlernya. "Kosongkan semua jadwalku besok. Aku mau berlibur dengan Tetsuya besok."

Sang butler hanya mengganguk, membiarkan tuan-nya berjalan menuju kamar anaknya.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar anaknya, kening Akashi mengerut. Biasanya kamar Tetsuya selalu ramai dengan ocehan Tetsuya dan beberapa maid yang menemaninya bermain.

Tapi kamar Tetsuya sama sekali tidak ada tanda - tanda kehidupan.

"Tetsuya."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Apa Tetsuya marah dengan papanya tercinta ini.

"Sayang, papa tahu papa melanggar janji lagi. Tapi besok papa janji kita habiskan waktu berdua seharian saja."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Akashi menghela nafas. Dia memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar anaknya.

Di kamar anaknya terbilang sangatlah rapi. Bukannya Akashi tidak suka, tapi Akashi lebih suka kamar Tetsuya penuh dengan mainan yang berserakan. Dengan itu, Akashi bisa ikut bermain dengan Tetsuya kembali, melepas stresnya selama berkerja.

Mata heterochrome Akashi melihat Tetsuya menangis. Seketika, kilatan tajam terlihat jelas di mata Akashi.

Siapa yang berani membuat Tetsuya tercintanya menangis?!

Akashi menarik nafasnya. Kini ia harus menghibur Tetsuya sekaligus mengorek siapa-yang-menyakiti-Tetsuya-dan-tidak-tahu-ancamannya. Siapa pun dia, pasti akan menikmati nerakanya Akashi tingkat S.

"Tetsuya..."

Mata biru Tetsuya melirik ayahnya. Ia takut sekali. Apakah benar Akashi Seijuurou itu ayahnya?

Akashi mengelus kepala Tetsuya, "Tetsuya sayang, kenapa kau menangis?" Akashi memeluknya penuh kasih.

"Papa akan berikan neraka untuk mereka yang telah menggangumu," tambah Akashi dalam hati.

Tetsuya masih diam.

"Tetsuya sayang..." Suara Akashi yang lembut itu, mau tak mau Tetsuya harus menjawabnya.

"Papa..." Tetsuya memberanikan diri melihat ayahnya. "Apakah aku anak papa?"

Eh?

Kok pertanyaannya ala sinetron.

"Sayang, kamu itu anak Papa yang paling Papa cintai," sahut Akashi sembari memeluk erat anaknya. "Kok kamu berpikir seperti itu sayang?"

"Tapi rambut papa warna merah dan mama warna biru. Merah campur biru 'kan hasilnya ungu. Rambut Tetsuya biru... Jadi Tetsuya bukan anak papa..."

Akashi terdiam.

Kenapa Tetsuya berpikir sampai sejauh itu...

Akashi menghela nafas. "Tetsuya sayang, kalau anak papa rambut warna ungu, itu kalau Papa sama Mama lagi baikan."

"Baikan? Papa Mama waktu itu berantem."

Akashi hanya mengganguk saja. Kalau dijelaskan dengan Hukum Mendel, dijamin Tetsuya malah tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, dulu Papa berantem sama Mama untuk menentukan Tetsuya. Papa dulu ingin Tetsuya berambut merah tapi Mama ingin Tetsuya berambut biru.

Kita menentukan dengan suit, ternyata Mama yang menang. Tapi, kalau kelamin dan wajah, Papa yang menang~ jadi Tetsuya laki - laki berambut biru dan mirip papa yang ganteng."

Ternyata Akashi narsis ya.

"Jadi Tetsuya anak Papa?" Akashi mengangguk. "Yeey! Tetsuya sayang Papa dan Mama."

Kecupan selamat malam dari Tetsuya mendarat di pipi Akashi. Ah, akhirnya mendapatkan kecupan manis dari anaknya. Akashi sangat menyukainya.

Apalagi pernyataan yang tadi.

"Ah ya, Papa, Tetsuya boleh pinjam internet?"

"Untuk apa sayang? bukankah pr musim panasmu sudah selesai dikerjakan," jawab Akashi. "Kalau kau ingin mencari sesuatu, tanyakan saja pada Papa. Papa akan menjawabnya."

"Sungguh?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Seks itu apa?"

.

.

.

Apa katanya?

.

.

.

Wajah Akashi langsung berubah jadi kepiting rebus. Dia dulu sering lakukan itu sama istrinya.

Tapi kenapa Tetsuya bisa mengetahui kata itu?! Padahal dia masih terlalu suci untuk tahu.

Apa penjagaan Akashi sangat kurang?

Apa ada orang jahat menunjukan video R18?

Apa kesucian Tetsuya sudah ternoda oleh teman - temannya yang jahat?

"Papa."

Akashi kembali ke alam kenyataan. Ia melirik Tetsuya. Apa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Tidak.

Sebagai seorang ayah yang baik, Tetsuya tidak boleh tahu ini.

"Darimana kau dapat kata itu sayang." Walau dimata Tetsuya senyuman ayahnya itu tenang, namun dibalik senyuman itu adalah senyuman iblis untuk orang yang telah mencemari otak Tetsuya.

"Dari teman papa."

Eh?

Dari Kiseki no Sedai?

"Kise-ojisan dan Aomine-ojisan menyuruh Tetsuya mencari di internet. Penjelasan Midorima-ojisan dan yang lainnya Tetsuya tidak mengerti."

.

.

.

Ternyata mereka ya...

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, sayang, kau akan tahu setelah dewasa nanti. Kalau kamu tidak tanya itu lagi, Papa akan belikan kamu Vanila Shake besok~"

"Sungguh?!" Mata Tetsuya langsung berbinar begitu mendengar Vanila Shake.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu Tetsuya janji! Tidak akan menanyakan tentang seks!"

"Nah, anak baik harus tidur jam segini." Akashi menaikan selimut ke tubuh Tetsuya hingga lehernya. "Selamat tidur sayang~"

Tetsuya merasakan ciuman Akashi di dahinya. "Selamat tidur Papa. Tetsuya ingin bermain bersama Papa besok!"

"Tentu saja."

Akashi mematikan lampu kamar Tetsuya, lalu keluar dengan perlahan. Setelah memastikan pintu kamar Tetsuya tertutup rapat, seringai jahat terukir di wajahnya.

Sekarang, jiwa iblis Akashi Seijuurou sudah bangkit.

Ia cepat - cepat mengeluarkan smartphone-nya. Di sebuah aplikasi grup chat, Akashi meninggalkan sebuah audio note yang akan di baca oleh semua Kiseki no Sedai plus Momoi.

"Ternyata kalian sudah berani meracuni anakku dengan hal - hal dewasa. Tenang saja, latihan ekstra untuk melatih kalian menjaga anak - anak dari hal seperti itu menunggu kalian."

Akashi mengeluarkan gunting kesayangannya itu. Ah~ sudah lama sekali Akashi ingin melepaskan semua stresnya dengan mereka.

Saat bersamaan, Kiseki no Sedai langsung merinding disko.

Mari kita do'a-kan agar Kiseki no Sedai diterima oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Amin.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

Hola Minnacchi~

Aku Aihara, penulis fanfic gaje ini sangat membutuhkan komentar kalian. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya akun disini, tapi karena kesalahan teknis, jadi saia buat aku baru.

Sumpah, limapuluh persen fanfic ini dari pengalaman pribadi!

Astaga, hal itu kita meningatnya bikin malu-ssu...

Hari itu... Ah, enggak berani ngomong

So, review~

.

.

.

Salam hangat,

Aihara


End file.
